


Permission Not Granted.

by footballffbarbiex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footballffbarbiex/pseuds/footballffbarbiex
Summary: Antoine doesn’t trust his girlfriend to behave on holiday.





	Permission Not Granted.

Permission Not Granted. 

Four days.  
That’s how long she’s been gone. It’s not that Antoine doesn’t trust her because he does. He trusts her completely. But she likes to make his life difficult when she’s gone.  
He knew of her flirty personality when they met and knows how she is when they go out. She never crosses the line but she enjoys making him jealous. He hates knowing men look at her in the same way that he does. That they want to touch her in the way that he does.  
He also hates that he can’t be there to look after her. He worries about her a lot, even when he goes away and she stays at home.  
It’s always in the back of his mind that something could happen.  
She makes him jealous when she’s away from him, knowing he cannot do anything about it until she’s home and by that point, the moment is gone. Sometimes. Of course, it depends on how much she’s pissed him off and how much he deserves some form of punishment. 

So when she told him that she had booked to go on holiday for a girls week away, he’d struggled with this. He knew her friends would look after her, but it wasn’t him doing it. Thankfully she hadn’t done anything yesterday. It had been game day and she knew how tense he gets. Even when she’s home she resists teasing him. The last time she pissed him off and they got in an argument an hour before he was due to leave for the match.  
He hadn’t calmed down, he was angry throughout the game and received his first red card as a result.  
She learned the hard way about doing this before games and hadn’t done anything since.  
The next match is four days away and now he’s waiting for something. Anything from her because he knows it’s coming. It’s simply a matter of when. She always had a plan up her sleeve.  
That was fine by him because he also had something planned. 

\---

How do I look? x  
She texts him as she lays on a sun lounger on the beach. Her bikini top is off but she’s laid on her front. She props herself up on her elbows, allowing just enough cleavage on show as she snaps a picture. Her dark hair is piled up on her head and large sunglasses cover her eyes. She bites her lip playfully. She’d teased him before coming out here with her girls. And herself if she was completely honest. He’d kissed her goodbye, a long lingering kiss as he tried to convince her to stay. She’d shaken her head, her hand palming him through his shorts as she kissed him again before pulling away quickly and bounding down the drive with her suitcase in hand towards the taxi. 

She adds that to the message and presses send, watching the one tick turn to two and moments later they turn blue. Read.  
You better stay on your front like that.

She grins, her lips sinking over the straw as she takes a long drink.

What if I don’t want to? X

You’re meant to be making my dick hard not my life. She laughs at his response. I’m not joking though. Don’t you dare turn over.  
She chews the inside of her cheek as she reads his reply and debates doing exactly that. She wasn’t sure why she enjoyed angering him like this. It was fun to wind him up. She enjoyed doing it when she would see him soon because the sex was amazing. That wasn’t a dare. Don’t push me.  
Frowning, she accepts that this may be a step too far even for her, yet she’s still tempted.

\---

The table in front of her is scattered with empty glasses and shot glasses. Her girls are dancing around both next to the table and on the dancefloor. Each time they’ve gone out, all eyes have been on them and tonight, she’s feeling particularly sexy.  
She loves her deep red crushed velvet mini dress teamed with black heels and she knows had Antoine been here too, he wouldn’t have been able to keep his hands from her.  
She’s not oblivious to the stares, to the drinks that are bought for her. Her finger dips into each drink and she sighs a breath of relief when her nail polish remains the same.  
“I know you’re always safe, but please wear this. I know what men are like and I don’t trust them.” Antoine had slipped her the colour changing drug detection polish into her bag. She appreciated the concern from him and also the effort he’d gone to, to find this. She didn’t have the heart to make fun of him and accepted it. As it turned out, three drinks that had been bought for her had been spiked and it was thanks to the polish that she’d not drank them. Not that she’d tell Antoine otherwise he’d worry even more. 

She sways, her hips moving slowly as she dances with her friend. Her long silky hair falls over her shoulders when she feels someone grab her wrist. She turns to look at them and recognises the barmaid from earlier.  
“Someone’s bought you this.” The staff member says and hands her the cocktail. She grins and accepts it, her middle finger dipping over the rim and rests in the drink as she grips the glass. Despite being brought over by the barmaid, anything could have been thrown in the air and landed in the drink. She wasn’t prepared to take that chance.  
She waits around 20 seconds before pulling her finger out and casually glances down. Her nail polish is still red and not black. She raises the glass to her lips ready to take a drink when someone’s arm slips around her waist and pulls her backwards against their body.  
“Hey I don’t think so buddy,” she shouts over the music and turns to look at the person who thought it would be OK to touch her without her consent. Her eyes widen when she sees who it is, her eyes searching his face for an explanation. “Antoine what are you doing here?”  
He shrugs, spreading his hand out and pulling her closer to him as his nose brushes her ear, “I wanted to see you. Thought I’d surprise you. You look amazing. It would look so much better on the bedroom floor though.”

She grins at him, very happy to see him. Despite all of her teasing and even though she’d had fun with the girls, she’d missed him.  
“I was thinking of you as I pulled it on.” She lifts her arm, curling her hand around the back of his neck and moans softly as his lips find her neck. He sucks gently on the skin there, his teeth grazes her and she gasps. “How did you find me?”  
“Cassie’s snapchat from half an hour ago. I saw the club logo.” He replies before kissing her jaw. “I didn’t appreciate your photos earlier,” he comments.  
“You usually like my nudes,” she replies, pressing her ass into his crotch and continues to sway.  
“When I can do something about it.”  
“You can do something about it now,” she continues to press herself into him, smirking as she feels him hardening against her.  
“You didn’t know that at the time. And I can guarantee you right now, if you pull that shit with me again like you did when leaving the house and you won’t be going anywhere in future.”


End file.
